Love Spell
by espergirl04
Summary: UK. He tried to run away. Annie/Mitchell.


I was listening to Hold On To What You Believe(Mumford and Sons) and immediately thought of how perfectly it describes Mitchell and Annie. So then I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human or the characters

* * *

_I ran away, I could not take the burden of both me and you, it was too fast, casting love on me as if it were a spell I could not break, when it was a promise I could not make…_

He hated Mitchell. Hated him. Because he'd _warned_ him not go into it lightly and what had Mitchell said? _"I'd never hurt her."_ Right. Obviously the vampire had a very different definition of the word because he didn't seem to realize that running off with no word to your lover was a form of injury.

Then he'd left it to George to tell her. The bastard. "Annie," George began.

"Tea?" she asked with a smile. He could tell that she was masking her nervousness as only Annie could do—with enthusiastic pleasantness.

He really, really didn't want to do this. "Thank you," he took the cup that she held out towards him. Resting his elbows on the table he held it up like a shield. "So…"

"Have you seen Mitchell this morning?" she was grasping her mug with such intensity that he was just waiting for it to crack. Or for her to go all poltergeist. Mitchell was the one who knew how to handle her when she was like that. Mitchell had always been the one to know what to say to her or how to calm her or what she needed to hear. That's why George had thought that they'd be good for one another. Annie could make someone's day better by just being, well, Annie. And when it came to the ghost, Mitchell had always had a soft spot.

"I actually need to talk to you about that," he couldn't quit bring himself to meet her eyes. "You see Mitchell, well…Mitchell…"

Annie had set her mug down across from him and leaned on the edge of the table. "Mitchell's what?"

He sucked in his breath. He just had to spit it out. He just had to say it. Then it would be done, over with. "Mitchell left." No, no that didn't make him feel any better. Especially not with Annie staring at him like he just told her that he snacked on baby animals when he was in wolf form. Pure disbelief. That's what it was.

The look quickly turned into smiling disbelief. "I'm sure you've gotten it all wrong, he'll be back soon. I mean, where would he go? And besides, we're together now and all so he wouldn't just leave without saying anything to me. Mitchell wouldn't do that."

Right. George supposed that he wouldn't really have believed it either if Mitchell hadn't specifically said, "I'm leaving. Don't tell Annie until morning."

Well he had told her. He'd probably have to tell her again because she was definitely in denial.

As it turned out he didn't have to because when he walked in the door after his shift he came face to face with a very smug looking Annie. "You tried to trick me," she said.

"I what?"

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Telling me that Mitchell had left when really he was out planning a nice surprise."

Now he was just confused. Until he saw Mitchell lurking about in the kitchen, he gently moved Annie aside. "I think Nina wanted to talk to you."

"Now?" Annie glanced back at Mitchell but George nudged her towards the stairs.

"Yes, now." What could he say to get her to go? "Babies," he blurted out. "She wants to talk about the baby. You know, like baby names, and maybe colors for the nursery, that sort of thing."

The ghost's eyes lit up, "Ooh how exciting!"

That had worked well. George turned his attention on the vampire. "Mitchell."

"Huh?" Mitchell looked up from the paper he had been reading.

"What the hell are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I thought that Annie was going to explode with fake cheerfulness but seriously, not twelve hours ago you said that you were leaving."

To his credit Mitchell at least looked slightly guilty. "About that. I thought that I had to get away, it was like she was suffocating me with her…love."

George stared at him. "Really Mitchell? Really? Suffocating you with _love_. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I've never had a relationship like this! Not since I turned. I mean there's no temptation, none at all. What I feel for Annie is real, George, and that scares me. Things were happening too fast and I can't…I can't be what she wants."

"Oh for God's sake Mitchell, she knows what you are and she's willing to accept that. And if you haven't realized that then why did you even come back?"

Mitchell leaned against the counter. "I care about her."

He snorted. At least his friend had realized that much. "And?"

"And what?"

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Mitchell said truthfully.

George didn't really understand it. When they hadn't been in a relationship Mitchell certainly hadn't had any problems comforting Annie. He hadn't had any problems being there for her when she needed him. But now that they'd put a label on it Mitchell was suddenly freaking out. Like Mitchell was afraid of the commitment that it required. "Don't think about it so much."

"You're not making sense. Think about what?"

"The relationship thing. It's not like your feelings have changed, so don't think about it so much."

As Annie pranced and paraded around him that night, Mitchell grabbed her by the waist. "Annie."

"Hmm?"

He kissed her on the lips and smiled at the tingly sensation. "Don't ever change."

Maybe things were occurring a bit fast for his liking and maybe it did scare him that he couldn't give her as much as she was giving him. But he couldn't leave her.


End file.
